Fangpyre
The Fangpyre were one of the five Serpentine tribes that once inhabited Ninjago until they were cast down into seperate tombs by their former slaves, the humans. Biology and Charecteristics Fangpyre are based on rattlesnakes, copperheads, and vipers. Of all the Serpentine, the Fangpyre are considered one of the most dangerous (Second only, perhaps, to the Anacondrai). This is due to the venom in their prominent fangs, which can give serpentine (adj.) atributes to any inanimate object, and turn any animate object into a Serpentine. The effects of this venom, it should be noted, can not be rendered neutural by the blowing of the Magic Flute, but rather only by the Antivenom in the Tribal Staff. The Fangpyre's power thus allows them to turn virtually any useful object they come across th their purpose, and they are the main providers of vehicular transportation for the other tribes. The Fangpyre are the only Serpentine tribe to exibite a two-headed specimine: Fangtom. The Warrior, Fangdam, coinciding with the basic head mold rules of the Serpentine, (Warrior has same mold as General) also has two heads, but this is explained (See his page for more details on his two-headed perdicament). The Fangpyre are also the smallest tribe, with fewer members than the Hypnobrai or the Venomari, thus they must employ serpentine (adj.) vehicles, such as the Rattlecopter. History The Fangpyre were almost continuously at war with the Hypnobrai during the Ancient Times. After the revolution, they were trapped in a tomb. Literally, since it was in the middle of a graveyard. It was, ironiclly, the most spacious of all the tombs. When Lloyd released them, Fangtom swore alligiance to young Garmadon, and they procceeded to Ed & Edna's Scrap n' Junk, were they aquired several vehicles, such as the Wrecking Ball and the Bitecycle. They also bit Ed and Edna (Jay's parents) and locked them up. When the Ninja arrived, they faced long odds against powerful vehicles, supplemented by the Fangpyre themselves. After the Wrecker and the Fangpyre Mech were either destroyed or commendeered by the Ninja, Fandtom and Lloyd ordered a retreat, and they started off accross the desert. But the Ninja then used their Golden Weapons to create their vehicles, and gave chase. Jay, in his Storm Fighter, grabbed the Staff, and Nya gave a cup each to Ed and Edna, after which the venom was neuturalized. The Fangpyre then launched an attack on Destiny's Bounty, and only quick action by Ed and Jay launched the ''Bounty ''into the sky, and away from the Fangpyre. But alas, in all the confusion the Staff was knocked overboard and fell directly in front of Fangtom. Later, the Fangpyre, under the command of Lloyd, attacked the Hypnobrai, but after Fangtom and Skales (Who were old friends) recognized each other, hostilities ceased, and Lloyd was run off. The Fangpyre later served Pythor P. Chumsworth. and later were drafted into service abord the ''Bounty ''by Lord Garmadon. While they were undermining Ninjago City with the other tribes, the Stone Army attacked them, and they were sealed once more underground. Staff and Symbol The Fangpyre symbol is a red forked tongue with a white fang flanking either side of it. The vial on which this symbol is printed holds the Antivenom to the "Bight of the Fangpyre", as it is called. It was possesed by Fangtom, and later was taken by Pythor.